


Probability

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-25-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Probability

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-25-05

“So.” Chase starts and stops, glancing up a Cameron and then back down at the machine in front of him. “You and House…”

“There is no me and House. There was a date that wasn’t even me and House so much as both of us at the same restaurant at the same time.” She doesn’t allow herself to think about the corsage that’s dried and saved in the chest at the foot of her bed. “And I hope you have a point.”

“Well, I was just…” He shakes his head, and his too-long hair falls in his face. “Never mind.”

Cameron sighs and looks away from the microscope and adjusts her glasses. “No. Say it. Go ahead. Tell me I was stupid or childish or naïve. Tell me that you and Foreman laughed behind my back.”

“Actually, I was just going to say you deserve better.” She doesn’t answer, though she does bite the inside of her lip. Chase watches her curiously and pushes his hair out of his eyes. “I mean, he’s obviously got issues.”

“Everyone has issues.”

“House has more than most.” There’s a hint of exasperation or annoyance in his voice. “You have to admit that.”

Her jaw moves and she shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah.”

“And they’re not just going to be done away with by the love of a good woman.” He clears his throat at her look and looks away as the readout beeps at him. He holds up the slip of paper. “Negative.”

“What about yours?”

“My what?” 

She smiles at his wary tone, the corner of her mouth curled up. “Issues.”

“Well, the love of a good woman, couldn’t hurt.” He grins, letting it turn into a laugh as she smiles. “You know any?”

She nods, and the lab is suddenly full of promise. “Maybe.”


End file.
